Training (Call of Duty 4)
"Training" was a planned campaign mission in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. All that proves its existence is a file called "compass_map_training.iwi" present in the game's source files. In the mod tools, in the "raw/English/localizedstrings" folder, a file called "training.str" includes information about this mission. The mission was replaced by the SAS training mission. The extended SAS training (which was cut and replaced by a shortened version, probably in the last moment, as dialogs and objectives have just been cut, and the places where those objectives are completed, still are in the final training) contains many elements from this one, like blowing up a car. Plot From the mission's planned string file, the player would control PFC. Michael Carver of the U.S. Marines. The mission would most likely be the first in the game, as it is the training mission. The player would go through the following training assignments: *Regroup with 2nd squad at the obstacle course. *Bash the dummy at the end of the obstacle course. *Proceed to the rifle range. *Get ammunition for the M4 Carbine and load a magazine. *Enter the fourth firing station and aim down the range. *Hit the four targets. *Hit four targets in six seconds. *Proceed to the side arm range. *Get ammunition at the sidearm range. *Switch to the sidearm and load it. *Hit the target five times with the sidearm. *Proceed to the fragmentation grenade training area. *Pick up some fragmentation grenades and go to the instructor. *Throw one fragmentation grenade through each window and one into the dumpster. *Proceed to the M203 training area. *Swap the current weapon for a M16A4 with a M203 grenade launcher attachment. *Hit the wall marked number 1 with the M203 grenade launcher. *Hit the three remaining targets with the M203 grenade launcher. *Pickup an explosive charge. *Destroy the civilian vehicle with an explosive charge. The player is taught how to use the compass and objective locater. *The yellow circle in the compass tape at the bottom middle\n of your screen indicates the direction of the objective. *One's current objective is to regroup with the squad.\n Press cl_paused} to check objectives. *Turn until the yellow circle in the compass tape\n lines up with the white ticks and head in that direction\n to locate the current objective. Other misc. strings in the file: *The player doesn't have to hold {+sprint} down to continue sprinting. *The player doesn't have to hold {+breath_sprint} down to continue sprinting. *Carver! Use your sidearm! Gallery Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare Pre-Alpha Build Canceled Map - Training Xbox 360 Trivia *Two strings in the file - specifically the ones instructing the player how to steady their breathing and bash with their weapon - tell the player to press a button which is assigned to "+breath_binoculars." From this, one can assume that at one point in the game's development, the player would have and use binoculars at all times in the game in the style of Call of Duty 2. The other thing that proves existence of binoculars is binoculars icon in Deep Impact teaser. *One string in the file instructs the player to bash an enemy with their weapon in the style of previous Call of Duty installments. No such ability is included in the final build of the game since the player is able to use their knife. *On the map, the "M4A1 Carbine Full-A" text can be seen. This refers to fire selection in very early Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''versions.'' Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Cut Single Player Levels